1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting system, and an electrical connection system for electronic modules that fit together in a juxtaposed manner to form a stack of electrically interconnected electronic modules.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In certain industries it is known to provide electronic modules that are mountable and electrically interconnectable and form an electronic device that controls an industrial robot, or industrial measurement systems, for example along a manufacturing chain. These electronic modules act as a local computing device that reduce the cabling requirements from an operating station (e.g. robot) to a central computer. Due to the variety of processes that the electronic modules control, they are stackable in different combinations to form a computing subassembly. Such a module is described, for example, in DE 44 02 002 A1 and EP 364 618. It is advantageous to provide modules as they can be easily replaced, either in the case of malfunctioning, or when modification to the process or electronic control is desired.
It is known to provide a support, such as a U-shaped metal profile, to which the electronic modules are mounted and stacked one against each other. One means of stacking the modules together is by slidably interengaging the loose modules to a stack already fixed to a rail or support, as shown in DE 44 02 002 A1. Due to the long linear sliding movement, it is sometimes difficult to remove centrally placed electronic modules. The contacts that extend through the side surface of the electronic module, for connection to contacts of the adjacent module, rub against the adjacent module during the mounting procedure. The long mounting travel causes excessive rubbing of the contact surfaces. Excessive wear of the contact surfaces, which are usually gold-plated, may impair their functioning.
In certain industrial applications, for example along an automobile production line, production stoppages are extremely expensive, and therefore the time required to replace components, or caused by malfunctioning of stacked electronic modules, must be avoided.